REGLES DE CHASSE
by marianclea
Summary: Sur le thème "Un froid de mort" (Défi Destiel Addict FB). Synopsis : Après avoir poursuivi une créature particulière, Dean se retrouve piégé dans un espace confiné où le froid est de mise. Très rapidement, la température de son corps chute. Avant de sombrer dans le néant, il appelle Castiel dont il n'a plus de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines.


**DEFI " Un froid de mort "****  
**

* * *

**Eh oui, encore moi. **

**Je profite que ma muse m'inspire pour vous livrer ma version de ce nouveau défi réalisé sur la page Destiel Addict de Facebook.**

**Je voulais remercier aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non qui se penchent un jour sur mes écrits et les autres bien entendu.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Synopsis : Après avoir poursuivi une créature particulière, Dean se retrouve piégé dans un espace confiné où le froid est de mise. Très rapidement, la température de son corps chute. Avant de sombrer dans le néant, il appelle Castiel dont il n'a plus de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines.**

**XXX**

**REGLES DE CHASSE**

A la manière de James Bond, il avait poursuivi l'immonde créature dans les profondeurs de l'entrepôt.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait gaffe où il mettait les pieds, le plus important était de l'occire et le plus vite serait le mieux. Elle avait fait suffisamment de dégâts dans Jacksonville.

Heureusement que son métier de chasseur lui avait appris à mentir avec une facilité déconcertante sinon il aurait croupi avec les alcooliques du coin en cellule de dégrisement.

Il faut dire qu'expliquer à un shérif vieillissant, individu lambda doté d'une intelligence moyenne, qu'une créature des enfers se baladait tranquillement dans sa communauté et qu'elle avait décidé d'établir son nid dans les quartiers désaffectés de la ville n'était pas forcément des plus simples. Il fallait souvent louvoyer, faire preuve d'aplomb ou d'effronterie pour obtenir les renseignements souhaités mais le résultat était là. A ses pieds, éparpillée un peu partout autour de lui, la bête avait rejoint son antre initiale d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir : les Enfers.

A posteriori, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir et surtout suivre quelques règles élémentaires simples pour tout chasseur.

Premièrement il n'aurait pas du partir seul en chasse, en particulier lorsqu'on ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre.

Ok… Cette situation, iI l'avait bien cherché. Elle lui pendait au nez depuis longtemps. Il se souvenait encore des propos de son frère sur le sujet le harcelant pour qu'il vienne avec lui, que maintenant ils étaient de nouveau réunis et qu'il comptait bien participer à la lutte contre les ténèbres lui aussi. D'un regard il l'avait dissuadé d'insister. Cette petite chasse serait l'affaire de quelques jours, sans doute une bricole quelconque dont il règlerait le compte en deux trois mouvements. Et surtout il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, de faire le point sur certains évènements dont Sam n'avait pas connaissance.

Mais voilà, à force de dire à tout va que rien ne l'abattrait jamais, qu'il avait tellement poursuivi et tué de monstres en tous genres depuis son enfance et blablabla - après tout il était le grand Dean Winchester - ; eh bien il venait de commettre une erreur. Une erreur de débutant qui plus est et cette ERREUR risquait de lui être fatale.

Franchement il avait l'air fin maintenant planté là dans une semi obscurité seulement troublée par une lumière phosphorescente bleue.

Deuxièmement il aurait du penser à recharger la batterie de son téléphone portable avant de partir en chasse. D'une part, il aurait l'air moins con à présent. Et d'autre part, il aurait au moins pu joindre les secours ou son frère Sam. Sammy qui devait se demander ce qu'il foutait et encore… Le délai de 72 heures qu'il lui avait indiqué pour le rappeler si jamais il ne donnait pas signe de vie n'était pas atteint. Le temps qu'il comprenne que son frère courait un grave danger, lui aurait rejoint les enfers où pour le coup il n'aurait plus jamais froid…

Quelle ironie ! Même si il ne croyait pas en Dieu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un trou du cul de première qui aimait torturer à loisir ses jouets. Pour le coup Lucifer à côté était un enfant de chœur.

Sans parler de ses satanés emplumés. A part les haïr ou les mépriser, ils n'avaient aucune considération pour la création de leur Père, se contentant d'observer ses misérables humains se débattre avec leur âme et leur corps, leurs sentiments.

Ok peut-être pas tous. Un seul être n'entrait pas dans ce schéma. Il ferma ses yeux brièvement et la dernière image de Castiel s'imposa à lui. L'ange, le visage fatigué, les yeux fuyants. Il savait que la guerre qu'il menait contre Raphaël pour libérer le Paradis n'était pas de tout repos, que sa rébellion provoquait des dissensions au sein des rangs angéliques, qu'il avait donc beaucoup moins de temps à lui consacrer bien qu'il réponde toujours à ses appels.

Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait dans chaque pore de sa peau. Un secret planait entre eux, un silence qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il devrait lui parler, le contraindre éventuellement mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Cela voudrait dire qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Or c'était son ami aussi curieuse que soit leur relation. Et le cœur dans un étau, il attendait patiemment que le masque tombe, que la trahison soit révélée. Car il en était sûr, un jour prochain, Castiel le décevrait et il n'était pas sûr de le supporter.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à lui maintenant. Il devait chercher une issue et vite. Soufflant sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, il regarda de nouveau autour de lui.

Rien. Rien qui ne pourrait lui servir pour ouvrir cette putain de porte métallique. Là il ne s'était pas loupé. Finir congelé comme un esquimau. Non mais quelle mauvaise blague !

Il aurait du mieux lire le plan de l'installation avant de se lancer tête baissée dans les couloirs. Cela lui aurait évité de se retrouver coincé ici dans une atmosphère digne des plus grands films d'horreur avec lui dans le rôle phare. Avec ce cadavre sanguinolent et puant qui …. Il tiqua. Oh putain, l'odeur avait disparu ! Il observa la bête ou plus exactement ce qu'il en restait plus attentivement. De fines particules blanches apparaissaient ça et là. En bref, il gelait.

Ok... Là il devait se dépêcher de trouver une solution. D'abord respirer et ensuite réfléchir. Ou plutôt réfléchir et après respirer… Oh et puis zut ! Une idée et vite.

Le portable ? Pas la peine d'y compter. Il était hors service depuis un bon bout de temps. Et la température glaciale n'avait rien arrangé. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir récupérer ses données à l'issue de son aventure.

Castiel ? Non. Il était hors de question qu'il le dérange pour si peu.

Il allait bien finir par sortir. Ce n'était pas une vulgaire porte qui allait le retenir… Quoique… Il clancha sans plus de succès que les fois précédentes le loquet de la porte de la chambre froide. Pas moyen de déverrouiller. Putain de merde, si jamais il s'en sortait, il comptait bien dire deux mots au mec qui s'occupait de l'entretien des locaux et aussi à ceux qui concevait des pièces pareilles. Il faudrait penser à installer un dispositif de secours…. Mais bon si il était réaliste, l'installation était ancienne. Des années 60 à première vue… Quel bordel !

Bon…. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il avisa son arme de poing. Au point où il en était, tout était bon à prendre. Tirer et espérer que le loquet cèderait. Le tout si possible sans se blesser ou se tuer. Il n'était pas des plus doués en géométrie spatiale mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien et là c'était "marche ou crève" !

Il s'éloigna de la porte, se mit dans un angle et essaya de se protéger avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, soit pas grand chose si ce n'est sa veste en cuir, autant dire rien.

Une dernière inspiration, il visa et tira. L'écho de son tir résonna sur les murs autour de lui. Il s'accroupit, protégeant son visage de ses mains, la tête posée entre les genoux. Il attendit que le sifflement cesse et il risqua un œil vers la porte. Désabusé il ne put que constater l'échec de son entreprise. Ce foutu loquet était encore en place, à peine écaillé. Quelle vie de merde !

Alors qu'il se relevait pour éviter l'engourdissement qui le saisissait déjà, il ressentit un léger picotement sur le bras. Posant son regard dessus, il vit que la manche de sa veste était déchirée. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Il ôta tant bien que mal le côté abîmé et avisa la tâche rouge qui s'était déployée autour de l'impact. Du sang ! Il réalisa alors que la balle destinée à ouvrir cette putain de porte avait selon toute vraisemblance élu domicile dans son biceps. Eh bien il avait vraiment touché le fond ! Quand cette chasse s'était présentée, il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe finalement. Parce que là c'était plutôt mal barré ! Enfin, il était mal barré !

Avisant la pièce, il remarqua seulement à cet instant précis que tout ou presque était congelé. Les étagères métalliques étaient remplies de cartons emballés de différents produits alimentaires. Le sol avait même une légère épaisseur de glace qui crissait sous ses pieds. La créature aussi se couvrait de givre.

Ne restait que lui de vivant dans ce lieu. Enfin pour l'instant car à - 30°C il allait vite passer de vie à trépas si il ne se bougeait pas les fesses. Seulement son champ de possibilités s'était réduit à peau de chagrin.

Il n'avait plus qu'un mot à prononcer pour sortir de son enfer de glace. Il le savait. Un putain de nom à ne serait-ce que murmurer et tout serait réglé. Mais il résistait. Il ne devait pas toujours compter sur lui. Oui, il lui avait sauvé la vie à de multiples reprises mais Castiel avait d'autres priorités aujourd'hui bien qu'il ait toujours une place de choix dans la vie de l'ange, il en était certain.

Et puis il devait être optimiste, l'échéance fixée avec son frère touchait à son terme. Il devait donc tenir jusque là. Coûte que coûte.

Il devait raisonner par ordre de priorité. Tout comme Sam, son Sammy, le ferait.

Tout d'abord voir si la balle était ressortie ou non serait déjà un bon point de départ pour évaluer sa situation. Soulevant son bras aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, il ne sentit ni ne vit de sang ou de trou qui appuierait son hypothèse. Apparemment elle était encore là. Cela allait compliquer les choses. Si elle était ressortie, il n'aurait eu qu'à comprimer et bander la plaie mais là il risquait l'infection si sa situation perdurait. Le seul avantage à être coincé dans cet espace confiné était la température glaciale qui y régnait et réduisait à néant les risques d'infection liés à une plaie par balles. Sans parler de l'hémorragie qui aurait pu être envisagée en tout autre lieu. En approchant ses doigts à moitié gelés du point d'impact, il constata que le sang était déjà pratiquement coagulé, sec en moins de cinq minutes.

Tout danger immédiat écarté avec sa plaie, il prit la décision de se lever et de marcher malgré la fatigue et la douleur que lui procurait chaque mouvement, chaque respiration. Le souffle qu'il exhalait formait une légère brume autour de sa bouche. Ses lèvres se gerçaient. Chaque inspiration lui brûlait les narines et la gorge. Mais il devait continuer. Avancer dans cette pièce exigüe, ne pas laisser le froid mordant s'emparer de lui, ne pas le laisser gagner. Dean Winchester n'était pas un lâche.

Mais il avait beau s'accrocher, cette gangue de glace finirait par avoir sa peau. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures, de minutes peut-être. Car rien ne stoppait la progression insidieuse du froid dans son corps, se déversant dans chaque muscle, chaque veine, chaque vaisseau sanguin, les cristallisant à tout jamais.

Pour la première fois en vingt ans, il se dit qu'il allait sans doute mourir. Mourir pour une erreur de débutant. C'en était presque comique. Il imaginait déjà les épitaphes moqueurs qui auraient pu fleurir sur sa tombe si il n'était pas brûlé. Décidemment sa famille était maudite, son nom était maudit. Il était maudit.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le coin nord de la pièce, il s'arrêta. Sa jambe gauche tremblait. Elle se bloquait soudainement. Sa circulation sanguine avait dû se ralentir au point de se figer. Elle allait lâcher. Il le pensait à peine que c'est ce qui arrivait quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper qu'il s'étalait de tout son long sur la surface rugueuse. Il s'écorcha contre les petits pics du sol, ses mains parsemées de longues et fines estafilades, cherchant sa respiration qui s'était quasiment stoppée sous la violence du choc.

Epuisé par sa lutte désormais vaine, il ne se releva pas. Il se rassit péniblement massant ses côtes et ses genoux abîmés. Son bras entaillé le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il se rendit seulement compte que ce bruit rocailleux qu'il entendait était sa propre respiration précipitée. Il haletait.

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait se calmer et se reprendre. Lorsqu'il voulut les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard, il s'aperçut que cela lui était tout simplement impossible. Les particules de givre s'étaient déjà accrochées à ses cils.

La fin était proche.

A contrecœur, il se fit une raison. A quoi bon les ouvrir ! Il n'y avait rien à voir dans ce désert glacé qui l'entourait. Il se laissa donc porter par ses pensées. Quitte à s'endormir à jamais autant que ce soit sur des images positives et aimantes.

Il ne reverrait pas Bobby. Son père de substitution. Celui qu'il aimait au-delà de tout lien du sang et qui l'avait accompagné depuis son enfance. Celui qui ne le ménageait pas mais l'aimait comme son fils. Fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il l'entendait déjà l'invectiver alors qu'il aurait rejoint l'autre monde. Ah c'est clair qu'il en prendrait pour son grade avec cette chasse. Il esquissa un léger sourire qui ne s'imprima pas sur ses lèvres fixes.

Il ne reverrait pas son frère. Sammy. Pauvre Sam qui le découvrirait mort de froid après des heures de recherche. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Pas une troisième fois. Il était même capable de passer un pacte pour le ramener à la vie, ce crétin. Cela dit, il espérait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il aimerait connaître le repos éternel. Et Sam pourrait enfin reprendre une vie normale, celle qui lui avait été volée par Azazel. Sans compter que son frère pourrait enfin conduire sa voiture et installer ce putain de boîtier MP3 sur son bébé et écouter sa musique de filles. Oui, il lui manquerait. Oui, il avait failli à sa promesse de toujours le protéger. Mais le destin a parfois raison de votre volonté.

Il ne le reverrait pas. Etrangement c'est ce qui l'attristait le plus. Castiel. Son Cas… Cet être angélique qui avait pris son parti d'homme contre ses propres frères d'arme, celui qui l'avait tiré des flammes de la perdition, celui qui avait déjà chu pour lui, celui qui s'était sacrifié pour un être corrompu et perverti.

Il ne le méritait pas. Il n'apportait que la mort aux gens qu'il portait en affection. Mais Castiel l'ange était toujours resté auprès de lui se moquant éperdument de cette malédiction. Et alors qu'il rendait enfin les armes, il réalisait bien trop tard que ce lien qui les unissait était plus puissant qu'il ne l'imaginait. Ou plutôt non, il était exactement ce qu'il avait toujours été. Il avait volontairement occulté ce détail. Jouer l'indifférence pour ne pas souffrir encore, pour ne pas le perdre. Et le simple fait de songer à lui au moment de mourir réchauffait son âme meurtrie. Les derniers battements de son cœur étaient pour lui, pour cet être qu'il aimait. Comme un ami. Comme un frère. Au-delà d'un frère.

Alors qu'il livrait son dernier souffle, son prénom s'inscrivait dans son âme en lettres de feu. Sombrant dans le néant, il ne sentit pas sa marque le démanger subitement et s'illuminer doucement.

**XXX**

Deux jours que Dean dérivait dans les méandres de la nuit.

Bobby était venu relayer Samuel qui s'était endormi au chevet de son frère aux aurores. Avec Castiel il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre à quelques mètres de celle de Dean. Il l'avait déshabillé succinctement et il l'avait bordé comme un père le ferait pour son enfant. Lui aussi était épuisé par ses nuits de veille, ce n'était plus de son âge mais il ne laisserait jamais Dean partir sans avoir tout tenté.

Lorsque Castiel était apparu dans son salon avec un Dean à demi-mort dans les bras, Samuel avait cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il avait hurlé et s'était précipité vers eux. Sur ses talons, arme au poing, il avait immédiatement quitté le fauteuil de son bureau.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il avait agi en conséquence. Samuel trop choqué pour réagir efficacement ; Castiel étonnamment silencieux.

D'un signe de tête, il avait indiqué l'étage et la première chambre à droite à l'ange qui avait disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes, son inestimable fardeau dans les bras.

La vie de chasse vous apprenait à parer à l'impossible enfin presque. Pas l'idiotie d'un gamin qui n'en était plus tout à fait un… Mais il n'était pas dit que quand il irait mieux il n'irait pas lui faire la plus grande leçon de sa vie à cet idjit. Ah il voulait faire le malin ! Et bien il allait apprendre à ses dépends ce que cela lui coûterait ! Foi de Bobby Singer.

En attendant, il avait houspillé Samuel toujours immobile dans le salon. Il avait besoin d'eau tiède, de compresses stériles, de la trousse de secours et sans doute de son ouvrage sur les potions. Il avait attrapé au vol une bassine et avait grimpé à toute allure.

Comme prévu, Castiel avait déposé Dean sur le lit. Il le fixait de ses yeux perçants. Il semblait ailleurs mais une énergie étrangère douce et bienfaisante inondait la pièce. Sa grâce. Il utilisait sa grâce pour le maintenir en vie.

Rien d'autre n'existait pour Castiel que Dean Winchester. C'était de notoriété publique. C'est là qu'il comprit. Tout se révéla dans cette chambre où le soleil se reflétait en contre-jour. Un jour prochain, il devrait lui parler. Mais pas ce soir et seulement si ce qu'il imaginait se vérifiait.

Là il devait faire le nécessaire pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Il allait l'examiner lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix profonde et triste de l'ange gardien :

- Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la chambre froide de l'entrepôt, Dean était presque mort. Si il m'avait appelé plus tôt, il ne serait pas à l'agonie. Mais Monsieur ne veut en faire qu'à sa tête et là je suis impuissant. Je ne suis pas Dieu, ni l'archange guérisseur, je ne suis qu'un simple guerrier céleste affecté à sa garde. Et j'ai échoué. J'ai échoué Bobby !

- Ne dis pas cela Castiel. Dean est ce qu'il est. Un bon gars mais aussi têtu qu'une vieille mule. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire qu'il ne veuille. Que peux-tu me dire de ses blessures ?

- Il est dans un profond état d'hypothermie. Les engelures à ses extrémités sont inquiétantes. Je maintiens comme je peux sa température corporelle dans un état proche de celui dans lequel je l'ai trouvé. Je sais que sa température ne doit pas remonter trop vite au risque de lui provoquer un arrêt respiratoire. Je l'augmente donc progressivement au moyen de ma grâce.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est elle que j'ai senti en entrant dans la pièce. Une flamme agréable.

- Oui. Sur place j'ai soigné ce qui devait l'être - petites plaies, coupures - et qui ne lui causerait pas d'autres effets néfastes pour sa santé. Par précaution je n'ai pas retiré la balle en argent incrustée dans son biceps. Son corps présentait déjà tous les signes d'une hypothermie avancée. Si j'intervenais plus avant je risquai de le perdre définitivement. Je l'ai soulevé et porté jusqu'à vous. Vous êtes sa seule famille. A son réveil, il aura besoin de vous. Actuellement il est dans un coma profond. Je n'ai plus accès à sa conscience. Elle m'interdit le passage. Elle se protège de toute intrusion.

- Bien. Merci pour toutes ses informations. On va commencer par le déshabiller prudemment et ensuite on va enlever cette balle. Il a du vouloir sortir du piège mais la balle a du rebondir sur les parois. Quel crétin ! Je te garantis que lorsqu'il reviendra parmi nous il recevra la plus belle correction de sa vie.

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté à l'écoute de ses paroles. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce que Bobby comptait faire mais au ton doucement moqueur et inquiet il comprit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas de mal physique en tous cas.

Il fut interrompu par la voix bourrue de Bobby qui avait profité de son absence "spirituelle" pour déshabiller Dean :

- Hey Castiel ! On ne dort pas tu veux. Maintiens ta grâce comme tu le peux pendant toute la durée de l'opération. Sam ! Tu fous quoi bordel ! On n'a pas toute la nuit devant nous !

Dans les escaliers, il entendait Samuel lui hurler qu'il arrivait. La minute d'après, il entrait les bras chargés des affaires réclamées par le vieil homme. Malgré le trou béant de son cœur, il s'était repris et officiait maintenant sous le commandement de Bobby. Ensemble, il ne leur fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour extraire l'objet du délit et recoudre la plaie. Dean n'avait même pas réagi.

Ils avaient ensuite regardé chaque engelure et avaient trempé les extrémités dans une solution neutre et enrichie en vitamine qui le protègerait de la gangrène. Aucun ne le disait mais le mot amputation était sur toutes les lèvres. Eux avaient fait tout leur maximum. Il ne restait qu'à attendre. Que la nature décide.

Restait le problème de la température corporelle de Dean. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire et le plus efficace était encore un remède vieux comme le monde : l'échange de chaleur. Bien sûr Castiel ne pourrait pas se servir constamment de sa grâce, son enveloppe avait besoin de se reposer, son énergie de se régénérer. C'est pourquoi la solution s'était imposée d'elle-même aux deux chasseurs. Ils s'étaient concertés du regard avant de la soumettre à l'ange. Ce dernier les avait écouté sans mot dire et avait simplement acquiescé. Lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux hommes détournaient le regard pudiquement.

Ils décidèrent de les laisser seuls. Ils viendraient à tour de rôle pour soigner les engelures. La porte se referma sur eux et Castiel se retrouva seul avec lui.

L'Elu. L'homme vertueux qui avait commis l'innommable en enfer. L'homme qu'il aimait envers et contre tout. Dean Winchester le chasseur.

D'un simple claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître ses vêtements et s'allongea près du corps de son ami. Délicatement il le prit contre lui, serrant la chair encore gelée entre ses bras et les recouvrit de la couette posée au pied du lit. Il patienta et l'observa. A mesure que son corps se réchauffait, il entendait les pulsations de son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. C'était bon signe. Il diminuait maintenant l'intensité de sa grâce et bientôt Dean n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Il lui faudrait juste du temps, beaucoup de temps pour récupérer. Et surtout il espérait qu'il reviendrait à lui. De son plein gré.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il se mit à lui murmurer des mots en enochian puis en langage humain. Des mots qu'il avait volontairement tu mais qui cette nuit se devaient d'être dit. Il l'aimait et il savait que l'homme dans ses bras se braquerait si il en avait connaissance, il profitait donc de son état de faiblesse pour assouvir son propre désir. Si demain ne devait jamais venir, il lui aurait au moins avoué.

Epuisé par l'énergie consommée, il finit par s'endormir contre la peau de Dean. Leurs chaleurs se mêlant. Le matin les trouva tendrement enlacés et Bobby sourit face à ce couple qui s'ignorait encore. Il ne sentait plus la grâce résiduelle de Castiel dans la pièce. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Dean était sain et sauf.

Sans les réveiller, il regarda les engelures et vit qu'elles avaient bien diminué. Il n'essaya pas de lui faire bouger les doigts. Inutile de traumatiser davantage ses jointures. Le temps et la pommade devraient faire son œuvre.

Il rejoignit Samuel qui grignotait à la cuisine et l'informa des progrès de son frère. Alors que ce dernier se levait pour remplacer Castiel, il lui enjoignit de patienter encore un peu si il ne voulait pas être hanté par la vision de Dean nu dans les bras d'un ange.

Sur le coup, Samuel n'avait pas compris et la lumière se fit au fur et à mesure que son sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres. Son commentaire fusa aussi sec :

-Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je finissais par me faire une raison. Cette chasse n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Tu crois que lui et Cas ….

Le regard noir que lui lança Bobby le dissuada de poursuivre. Il se rassit et reprit une gorgée de son café. Chacun se plongea dans ses activités quotidiennes.

L'ange était descendu quelques heures plus tard habillé à l'identique. Les deux chasseurs furent presque déçus de le voir seul. Il le lisait clairement dans leurs auras. Il dut leur expliquer que certes le plus dur était derrière eux mais que rien n'était acquis pour autant. Tant que Dean ne reprendrait pas connaissance, le risque de le perdre demeurait.

Chacun avait mesuré les propos de Castiel à sa juste valeur. L'ange ne mentirait jamais sur l'état de santé de son protégé. Depuis ils alternaient leur tour de garde observant et guettant le moindre mouvement, battement de cil, qui indiquerait que Dean se réveillait.

Au matin du troisième jour, Dean émergea enfin. Castiel le perçut bien avant Samuel et Bobby lorsque sa grâce put de nouveau flirter avec son âme. Libre, il était libre. Il s'était approché de son lit et s'était assis sur le rebord silencieusement. Il espérait que les yeux qui s'ouvriraient se souviendraient de tout et ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur. Volontairement il ne le touchait pas. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté, pas après avoir avoué son amour.

Les yeux émeraudes papillonnèrent un instant avant de se fixer aux siens. Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit les doigts de Dean bouger et se déplacer vers lui. Dean voulait le toucher, s'assurer de sa présence. Sa voix était curieusement rauque, signe du violent coup de froid qu'il avait attrapé, lorsqu'il osa parler :

- Cas ?

- Oui Dean. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

- C'était bien toi n'est-ce pas ?

L'ange tiqua. Dean poursuivait comme si il était encore en transe, ailleurs.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est clair et précis. Alors que je sombrai dans les abysses, j'ai reconnu ta grâce à mes côtés. Elle m'enroulait, me berçait. J'ai également senti ton amour se déverser à travers elle. Toutes ces choses que tu m'as dite, je les ai entendu Cas. Comment, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien et pour la première fois je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que tu me répètes ces mots… Juste une fois…

- Dean… Je t'aime… Tu es mon passé, mon présent, mon avenir.

- Cas…. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots mais je... Je tiens à toi. A l'identique. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Je reconnais que j'ai aussi fait la sourde oreille. Intérieurement je l'ai toujours su mais je ne pouvais pas. Maintenant, cela n'a plus d'importance. J'ai failli mourir et mon égoïsme aurait pu tout emporter. Alors pardonne-moi !

- Dean il n'y a rien à pardonner. Juste à vivre et aimer.

- Viens-là toi !

Dean se déporta sur le côté et fit de la place près de lui. Castiel ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre. Délicatement ils nouèrent leurs mains. Leurs regards plongeaient l'un en l'autre. Peu importait quel qualificatif serait donnée à leur relation. Ils s'aimaient. Ils devraient prendre soin l'un de l'autre. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Le reste n'était que contingence.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Samuel avait entrouvert la porte, il avait été saisi par l'image de son frère embrassant fougueusement l'ange du jeudi. Il avait reculé vivement et décidé d'attendre patiemment que Castiel se joigne à eux. A l'avenir, il devrait veiller à prendre une chambre à part.

**XXX**

Quelques jours plus tard, Dean se présentait dans le bureau de Bobby. Il maugréait déjà mais n'avait pas le choix. Il avait promis à Bobby et à Castiel qu'il se plierait à leur volonté, qu'il ferait amende honorable.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait y échapper hein ? Il avait merdé et grave. Et si Cas n'était pas intervenu, il serait à l'heure actuelle six pieds sous terre. Son frère serait inconsolable sans parler de Bobby et de son amoureux. C'était étrange de parler de lui ainsi bien que ce soit ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Il fut surpris par la voix grave de Bobby qui l'interpellait le libérant de la vision d'un Cas endormi contre son torse. Son regard le fixait par-dessous sa casquette :

- T'es à l'heure. C'est bien. Où est Castiel ?

- Parti faire un tour avec Samuel. Des courses ou un truc du genre je crois.

- Bien. Allons-y, Monsieur "je sais tout". Ne traînons pas, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Règle n°1 des chasseurs ?

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà. **

**J'en ai terminé avec ce défi. **

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
